


The Sweetest Thing

by atari_writes



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plus-Size Reader, Public Sex, oral sex (female receiving), super duper fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atari_writes/pseuds/atari_writes
Summary: Frank and his plus-size sweetie being cute and domestic, plus some public oral sex on the beach.





	The Sweetest Thing

You take a sip of your coffee and absentmindedly scratch at Max’s head. He makes a happy sound and rolls over onto his back, pushing his body further into your thigh, opening his stomach to the wonder that was your long nails. You laugh and slide your mug back on the coffee table, careful not to knock your laptop off its perch on your thighs. You push your glasses back up onto your nose and bend over to give Max a kiss.

“Who’s a good doggy, Maxy? Are you the good doggy?” Your dog voice is annoying, even to you, but the rapid wag of Max’s little tail and the chuckle from your right is worth it.

You love making Frank laugh. It doesn’t happen often enough.

“You’re spoilin’ that mutt rotten, baby girl. Ya know that?”

You raise your eyebrow at Frank, who’s sitting at the small kitchen table, reading the paper and drinking his muddy piss water. You wrinkle your nose when he takes another sip.

“Okay, first of all, this baby boy here is not a mutt.” Your doggy voice comes back full force, making Max push his head into your hand. “He’s the sweetest doggy there is and he deserves all the love. Doesn’t he?” You use both hands to scratch his belly, making his tongue fall out of his mouth and his leg kick a bit. You laugh at him and push your glasses back up your nose and turn back to Frank. “And second, I seriously don’t understand how you drink that tar. It’s disgusting.”

He shakes his head and keeps his eyes on yours as he takes a long, noisy sip of his black coffee. He smacks his lips and smirks at you. “Don’t taste nothin’ wrong with this, baby girl. I think it’s that fluffy sugar shit you’re drinkin’ that’s makin’ your head all crazy.”

You roll your eyes and go back to your laptop. “I’m just sayin’, you should really try adding some of that cream I bought. The hazelnut’s my favorite, but the French vanilla is also reaaaaaally good…” You smile at him, raising your eyebrows.

It’s his turn to roll his eyes. “Baby. Just because you have a sweet tooth don’t mean that I have to.” You shake your head and go back to your work. “’Sides, food’s for nutrition and coffee’s for raw energy. It don’t gotta taste good.”

“Okay. That’s ridiculous. What’s the point of food if you can’t enjoy it?” You give Max another scratch. “Listen to the fat girl. We know what we’re talking about.” You feel his protest before you see his mouth open. “I know, I’m not that fat, I’m beautiful, and that you like it. I’m just sayin’ is all.” You give him a smile and he shakes his head. “I just think if you tried something sweet you would like it!” You put a hand up to stop him from arguing. “That’s it.”

He huffs out a little laugh, then pushes himself out of the chair and stalks slowly towards you. You’re focused back on the work on your laptop, but you watch him out of the corner of your eye. He walks towards you and stops, just a foot or two from you.

Eventually you give up, turning to follow the pattern of his pajama pants up to his bare chest, then to his amused face. You press your lips together, trying not to smile at the look on his face. “What?”

His smirk grows wider, and he reaches down to grab your chin between his thumb and forefinger. He bends over, slowly bringing his face closer to yours. He pauses right in front of your face, his breath hot on your mouth. Your eyes flit back and forth between his, then drop down to his parted lips. “Frank—“

“You’re so beautiful, baby girl. You know that?”

You open your mouth to ask what’s gotten into him, but he cuts you off again.

“I love it when you’re wearing that old shirt ‘a mine and those glasses. I love it.” 

He finally closes the gap between your lips before you have a chance to say anything. Your eyes flutter shut a the feeling of his chapped lips, and you open your mouth to pull him further into you. The kiss doesn’t last long, but it’s long enough for your heart to stutter in your chest, and soft enough that you can’t catch your breath.

Frank makes a noise in the back of his throat, then pulls away, just barely. Your eyes stay closed, not yet willing to let go of the sweet, unexpected moment. “I guess you were right, baby girl,” he says, his lips still so close to yours that you feel them move against you. 

Your head is still spinning, and you try to collect your thoughts. Your eyes blink open, and you take in a deep breath, which turns out to be a mistake, because all you get is Frank’s aftershave. You lick your lips and raise an eyebrow. “Right about what?”

He smirks and moves a thumb against your cheekbone. “I do like sweet things. And I think you’re the sweetest thing I ever tasted.” He winks at you and presses another quick kiss to your forehead. 

You roll your eyes and smack his bare shoulder. “God, you’re so fucking cheesy, Francis.”

He chuckles and puts a stray strand of hair behind your ear. “You love it, baby doll.”

“I still think you should try to put something in your coffee. You taste gross after you drank that piss water.”

Frank shakes his head and pulls back, going to grab his shirt off the kitchen table. “It’s man juice, baby. It doesn’t need anything sweet.”

“Ha. Okay, Francis. Whatever you say.” You go back to typing on your laptop.

Frank pulls on his shirt and gives you the side eye while he cleans up the table. “What’re you doin’ over there anyway, sweet thing?”

“Hm? Lookin’ for hotels.”

You say it in a pleasant enough way, but Frank still stops dead, then turns slowly, like he’s afraid to see what’s on your face. But when he does, he just sees you, still typing away, the same calm, happy look on, your glasses slipping down your nose. He swallows, tries to force down the sinking feeling in his gut. “Why you need a hotel, baby?”

You chew on your lip, focused on something on your screen. “A hotel…?” You tear your eyes away from the screen and meet his eyes, and your face falls, realizing you’ve let it slip. “Ah, shit.”

Frank’s heart plummets, and he feels his entire world crash down around him. You were trying to leave? Is that what this was about? But you were happy—

“Dammit! I wanted it to be a surprise!” You groan. “Fuck me and my big mouth!”

He looks at you, trying to piece things together. “Baby, what the fuck are you talkin’ about?”

You sigh and put your laptop on the coffee table, tilted so he could see it from the kitchen. “I wanted to surprise you. You’ve been working such long, crazy nights, and with Matt and Jess and everyone out there watching the streets, I thought we could take a few days off.” You keep your eyes locked on the screen, which has a listing of hotels in—

“Maine?” Frank is right next to you, staring down at the screen. “You wanna go to Maine?”

You shrug, suddenly feeling embarrassed for trying to plan a vacation for him. “Forget it,” you mumble. “Dumb idea.”

You reach out to shut your computer, but Frank grabs your wrist. “No, I like it. A vacation.”

You raise an eyebrow at him. “Really? You want to?”

He shrugs. “I’m sure I could use it. Maybe give these bruises a chance to finally heal.” He gestures to his purple face and you crack a smile. He leans over and kisses your temple. “’Sides, you’re right. Matt and the ‘Fearsome Five’ can probably handle things for a while.”

You can’t help your growing smile, and you pull him down for a proper kiss. “Maine it is then.”

He laughs. “Maine it is.”

A week later, you’re lounging on a towel on the beach, listening to the waves crashing on the sand, enjoying the pinks and yellows of the sunset, and shivering at the feeling of Frank’s mouth between your legs. He has both legs slung over his shoulders, your bathing suit bottoms are still hanging off one of your ankles, and you’re positive if anyone stumbled onto this little secluded part of the beach you’d both be thrown in jail for the lewd display you’re putting on.

But the feeling of Frank’s tongue on your clit, circling, flicking back and forth, and his thick fingers shoving themselves up inside of you has you so far gone that you can’t care about how you look. 

Frank grunts and pulls back, barely. “I was wrong, before.” He looks at you from under his brows, tongue going right back to your pussy. 

“Ah, fuck!” you arch your back and dig your fingers into his short hair, scratching at his scalp. “Wrong about—“ you gasp again when he curls his fingers inside of you. “Fuck—about what?” You can’t think straight, not with him pumping his fingers inside of you, his tongue still tracing your clit. 

He pulls back again, barely. “This is the sweetest thing I’ve tasted.” He smirks and curls his fingers again, smile growing when you tighten your grip and push yourself further into him with a broken moan, your heels digging into his back. 

You stutter out a barely there laugh that turns into a high pitched moan as Frank doubles down, sucking at your pussy, circling your clit, curling his fingers until he’s stroking your g-spot with every movement of his fingers inside you.

“Ooh, fuck, Frank, I’m so close, I’m so close, oh, fuck fuck fuck—“ Every muscle in your body tenses, and Frank pulls back, barely.

“Let me hear you baby girl, let everyone on this goddamn beach hear my baby scream for me.”

The next movement of his tongue has you coming so hard you see stars. “Frank! Holy fuck, Frank!”

He works you through your orgasm, slowing his fingers and tongue until he’s pulling out, up and off of you, watching as you collapse back onto your crumpled towel. He smirks at the blissed-out look on your face, gently moving your legs off his shoulders and back down onto the towel.

“You look so fucking good, baby. So fucking good all spread out for me, all fucked out, baby girl.”

You nod, your eyes still closed, trying to catch your breath. You feel Frank pull your bathing suit bottoms back up your legs, securing them back around your hips. He settles next to you and pulls you into his side, planting a kiss on your forehead. 

“How many was that today, baby girl?”

You try to bite back a smile, but you can hear the male pride in his voice. “Seven, Francis.”

He laughs. “Woo, boy! Seven orgasms? And I wasn’t even tryin’ today.”

“Oh my god, Francis.” You bury your face in his bare chest, and it vibrates under your cheek.

“Just wait till tomorrow, sweet girl. We’ll see what we can really do.”

You finally look up at him and take a moment to admire his open, relaxed face. “I love vacation.”

He smirks down at you. “Me fuckin’ too, baby girl.”


End file.
